Special Someone
by sophia1217
Summary: A few years after Hogwarts, everybody is spending time at Grimwald Place. Romance ensues! Fred/Tonk/Remus/Sirius did not die.
1. Chapter 1

Second story! I am working on my other too! click on my profile to read it!

I dont own anything Harry Potter related!

* * *

August – Hermione P.O.V.

Hermione sat alone in the kitchen of Grimwald Place. Harry would be visiting his aunt and uncles house for another two weeks. Ginny and Ron were spending the day in Diagon Alley. Tonks had met her at a coffee shop twenty minutes ago, when they apparated all of Hermione's stuff to Grimwald but Tonks had to rush right back out to go fulfill some Order business.

She looked up to the doorway and saw the handsome face of one Sirius Black. She had taken a liking to Harry's God father before fifth year. No romantic feelings, just friendship.

"How was your summer Hermione?"

"Pleasant"

"Would you like help carrying your stuff upstairs?"

"Sure"

Hermione could feel tension in the air, unsure of the cause of it.

"Here you are. Feel free to wonder around the house. I think the Weasley's have gone through the whole house and made it livable in." Sirius smiled at her, abruptly turned, and left the room.

"Wake up 'mione! Mum says dinner's ready!" Ginny shouts in her ear. _I must have fallen asleep reading this book..._

The dinner table was relatively empty. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and herself. _Mr. Weasley and Percy must still be at the ministry and I guess Fred and George are staying at their shop. _Mashed potatoes and chicken with carrots, green beans, and grape tomatoes sat in large serving plates along the middle of the table. Mrs. Weasley and Remus were discoursing something in low voices and Tonks, Ron and Ginny were fighting over best quidditch team and best broom on the market. Sirius and she were the only one's not in conversation.

Later that night, Hermione was slipping under the covers of her bed when Ginny flung open the door of their room and stage whispered across the room to her,

"You like-like Sirius!"

"What?" Hermione replied after a second.

"At dinner there was so much tension between you two. Tonks thinks you like him too!" Ginny taunted.

"I have no idea where you got that idea Ginerva Weasley but go tell Tonks your hypothesis was false!"

"Don't deny it Hermione!" and with a wink, Ginny was gone.

_I haven't thought of Sirius in that way before... He isn't unlikeable but, he is Harry's Godfather! I cant do anything with him! Its too inappropriate! He is a gorgeous creature though..._

Hermione slipped into a deep sleep, dreaming about a certain dark haired male sleeping in the room directly above hers.

* * *

Please Review :) I will give you a virtual cookie! Yum!


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter! :D enjoy!

* * *

September – Hermione P.O.V.

"Hermione! Wake up! Molly wants you downstairs." Sirius called to her through the door.

"Thanks Sirius, I'll be down soon!"

Glancing at the clock, she panicked. Her ministry interview was in 15 minutes and no-one bothered to wake her up!_ Where was Ginny anyways?_ Oh wait, that's Harry's voice, Ginny must be with him...

Sliding down the stair rail at full speed, she collided with the back of a strong man, who turning around reviled himself to be Sirius.

"Sorry Sirius!" she called back to him as she sprinted to the kitchen.

"Hermione dear, what's the rush?" Molly asked, handing her a cup of tea and a stack of toast.

"Ministry... interview..." she said through bites of food.

"Yes deary, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Mrs. Bones said she was too busy and would like to reschedule a meeting for sometime next week."

Hermione's body relaxed completely, releasing a huge breath and setting her toast down.

"Why did you send Sirius to wake me up then?"

"I didn't send Sirius" she said with a confused look. "I sent Ginny." _That cleared stuff up. It all makes sense now..._ "What matters is that you are awake and know. I believe Harry would like to see you. He and Ginny are in the living room.

After levitating her dishes to the sink, Hermione started up the stairs where voices were drifting out.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the two chairs on either side of the empty fireplace and Sirius sat on half of the couch. They all looked up at Hermione as she entered and ran over to Harry to give him a hug. Releasing him and turning around to see what seat was empty, her checks tinged pink as she realized next to Sirius was the only space left. She sat down next to him.

"Hello Hermione. Nice of you to join us." Sirius winked at her.

Ginny stood up very suddenly, "I'll go see if mum needs help with lunch. I think a bunch of the Order is coming. Harry, come on!" The two of them walked out of the room. _Such a totally non-obvious way of leaving me here with Sirius, Ginny! What does she expect us to do alone? Snog? I like him but not that much. He is Harry's godfather!_

An hour later and still no action...

"Ginny! Why did you leave me alone a foot away from Sirius on that couch? Why?" Hermione whispered into her ear at the lunch table.

"I was hoping something would happen! But obviously you two are ignorant of your obvious love for each other. You two are perfect for each other!" She whispered back.

"Gin, meet me upstairs in 10 minutes. We need to talk!"

"In the room, NOW!" Hermione growled. "Ok, so why are you trying to set me up with **Harry's Godfather**? He is over twice my age and I dont like him like that!"

Ginny started smirking, never a good sign. "My dear Hermione, Sirius has not yet realized it but me thinks he really likes you! Just you wait!"

"Gin, I don't like him! And anyways, he doesn't like me and never will!"

"Never say never 'mione. It will come back and bite you in the butt... And don't deny your love for him!"

"Ginny, just give up. You know I don't _like_ any one at the current moment." Ron had broken up with her about four months after the Battle of Hogwarts. They just did not fit right together. Hermione hadn't had a relationship since, and was not looking for one. But that didn't mean someone was starting to catch her eye.

* * *

Please Review! :D


End file.
